Beautifully Broken
by SimplyStarkidAmy
Summary: Occurs after Theatricallity. What will Karofsky do when Finn can't protect Kurt T for violence, language and homophobic language grr..
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys!  
Firstly - sorry about not updating A New Direction - gots me a wee bit of writers block.  
So, I thought I would try something new.  
I hope you enjoy it :)  
I don't own Glee, or any of the characters.  
Which Sucks :(**_

"Hey, Hummel"

Kurt heard the voice and knew immediately who was behind him. It was the voice that made him clam up, turning a very unflattering shade of red. It was the voice that made him quake in his Prada boots.

Dave Karovsky.

"Oi, fag, I'm talking to you"

The voice was closer, so Kurt walked faster. Why did he stay late after Glee? He only wanted to photocopy some sheet music. Practice makes perfect, and Kurt insisted in perfection in all that he did, music included.

A rough hand grabbed Kurt's shoulder and pulled him back, shoving him roughly against a locker, the momentum causing his head to slam into the locker. Pain seared though his head, and his vision blurred.

"I thought we told you to stop dressing all freaky like? I guess you didn't get the the message. None of your freak friends are here to protect you now and you're gonna get it." Karofsky grinned, his face full of malice.

Fear flooded through Kurt, as he saw five people come round the corner. Six on one? He knew he didn't stand a chance. Yeah he could try to run, but they were jocks. They would catch him in no time. So he was trapped.

"D..Don't do th..this. P..please." Kurt stammered, forcing himself to hold back the tears that were chocking him inside, he knew that they would only make the jocks happy.

"Awh look, the gay kids gonna cry." One of the jocks said, laughing.

"C'mon lets do this", said another, walking towards him.

Karofsky dropped Kurt, and pulled back his fist.

A blinding pain struck Kurt's jaw, and he tasted blood in his mouth, but didn't have time to recover, as another blow hit him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. The hits were coming fast now,each one cripling him more and more.

The tears were coming thick and fast now as Kurt balled up on the floor, trying to protet himself in the only way he could. He had never felt this kind of pain. Dumpster dives and slushy facials were all he got before. Nothing ever this bad.

The pain continued.

OoOoOo

After what felt like a lifetime of blood and tears and searing pain, the jocks laughed and walked away, leaving Kurt on the floor, battered, bruised and bleeding. When they rounded the corner, Kurt let out a shakey breath and uncurled, wincing as he steatched his wounds.

Sobs shook his fragile form as he tried to sit up. His shirt was torn and stained. His hair messed up and the right side was matted with blood, where he had been lying in it.

For the first time, Kurt felt truly bad for being what he was. He now sat, not the proud and haughty teenager that seemed like he owned the world, but a small, broken child, beaten for what he was.

Kurt pulled his knees up, crying out in pain. He wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head on his arms and sobbed like he did when his mom died. Broken

_**Well here it is. I have never written anything like this before so sorry if it sounds dodgy. Poor Kurt.**_

_**Reviews cheer him up and make me happy too!**_

_**o_o  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I know...this was only meant to be a oneshot..but I couldn't leave Kurt like that! He's too special...not to mention how horrid the blood would make his hair...that would just annoy him!  
So here's a little bit to make it happy...maybe...!  
just gonna have to read it and see!  
I don't own Glee...I wish I did...then Rachel would constantly have laryngitis and each episode would feature a bit of Kurt's Pink Houses voice...without the look...:)  
Enjoy**_

He walked down the corridor trying to find the bathroom. Glee had over-run, and he had left his bag in the auditorium, so had to go back for it. This meant that he had missed his ride home. Again. And he would have to walk the two and a half hour journey home. Again.

_Note to self...GET CAR FIXED_ he thought as he walked down the spookily empty halls of McKinley High. His car decided to go bust on him the week before making him rely on people for rides everywhere, so if he missed his ride, he was, in a word, screwed.

Turning down into the corridor that lead to the locker rooms, he heard soft cries echoing down the corridors and stopped, frowning. No-one should still be at school. Football season was over and basketball practice wasn't till Friday, and today was Tuesday. (Well, at least he thought it was.) The Cheerio's practiced on Mondays, so it wasn't any of the cheerleaders. Feeling guilty, he decided to investigate.

oOoOo

Hearing footsteps, Kurt clammed up in fear.

_They can't want more...please let this stop Mom...please,_ Kurt prayed. His mom was his God...his little saviour in heaven. His whole body screamed in pain, his lungs protesting when he drew in a long breath, ready to shout, or whimper as loud as he could. The thought of the jocks attacking again made his blood freeze and his heart slam against his ribs; one hundred beats a minute, in fear.

_Please Mom...make them go away...h..help me..._

He froze as the footsteps drew closer and a shadow dropped around the corner

oOoOo

"Kurt...Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he saw the broken teen at the end of the corridor, running over to him, eyes scanning the damage.

_Split lip, black eyes, bloody nose..fuck I think it's broken...shitshitshit..._

His thoughts went into overdrive as he surveyed the boy's injuries.

"Okay Kurt...Kurt open your eyes for me...there we go!" he said, trying to stay optimistic as Kurt's ocean eyes fluttered feebly open, brightening slightly in recognition.

"I...I'm s...sorry..." Kurt murmured, trying to sit up.

"Why the fuck are you apologising? Oh, no, don't try to move...right I'm gonna try to pick you up okay?" He said, sliding one arm under Kurt's legs, and the other around his shoulders. He winced when he felt Kurt flinching at the contact, and muttered a string of apologies when he started to lift the fragile boy.

Walking down the halls of McKinley, he thought about what he was going to do. Kurt's house was only fifteen minutes from the school, so the only logical thing to do would be to take him there. That way he would be safe with his dad.

The rain had started when he shouldered his way through the front doors. Not drizzling rain. Full blown..need to go to Specsavers to see properly through rain. He shot a concerned look at Kurt, half expecting the fashionista to come out with some innappropriate bullcrap about how the rain would screw up his hair, but was surprised to find the boy smiling softly, as the rain washed the drying blood from his face.

He continued walking untill he reached Kurt's house, stumbling up to the front door, kicking it to get attention from inside.

A man just a bit taller that him answered the door, conplaining,

"Alright, alright..I'm here..no need for you to kick the door in! What d'you wa..Kurt?"

The man's, (who was assumed as being Kurt's dad), face paled as he took in the full picture

"What the hell happened...what did you do to my son!" the man yelled, pulling Kurt away from his rescuer.

"Wha...I did NOTHING! I just found him like this and brought him here before he would bleed to death!" Kurt's rescuer retalliated

"Oh..well, thanks. So much. What's your name kid?" Kurt's dad asked

"Noah. Noah Puckerman sir." Puck said, "And you're welcome...hope he..err...gets better soon" he continued, before nodding and heading home, smiling.

Kurt would be alright now.

oOoOo

Kurt had known the voice of his rescuer. His saviour from the moment he spoke. He would know that voice anywhere.

It was Puck. His Noah Puckerman.

_Thanks Mom...for sending me my saviour.._

Kurt thought, as he drifted into a dreamless sleep in his fathers arms.

He would be okay now

_**Did you see that coming...Of course you did...or maybe not!  
Let me know what you think!  
But yay...nice Puck  
And I put in the bit about Kurt praying to his Mom, not because I have anything against God, but since my mum died, I pray to her...she's like my guardian angel..so thought why not let her be there for Kurt. If that offends anyone, I apologise**_

Please review!  
It makes me happy and happy me makes Kurt happy and cookies! And we all love cookies right?

Big love, Amyxx


End file.
